


The Secret

by theBastardArc77



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sketchtoons, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Based on the comic of the same name that was Written by Sketch Toons. Secrets can be a wonderful thing. Unless they are said aloud. When an incident happens that causes strife between Luan and Luna, Their brother Lincoln tries to mend the bond, but Luna begins to rely on her brother more than anything. The two begin to hold a dark secret. and some secrets... are better left untold
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Stella Zhau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Silence is Golden

Luna Loud was not having a good day. In fact, I was the worse day of her life. As soon as she arrived home she got on top of her bed and began to cry, She felt betrayed, and who betrayed her? Her own sister Luan Loud, what did she do you may ask? Well, you see Luan-

"Luna I'm so sorry! Please! I didn't mean for it to come out!"Luan cried as she busted in the room

"Go Away Luan!" Luna Cried

"But I-!"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Luna yelled

Luan stiffened when she heard Luna yell, Luna never yelled except when she was singing, but seeing her eyes, she could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. Luan didn't protest and left the room and closed the door. Luna continued to cry and her tears hit the pillow. She didn't care about the pillow began to soak up her tears, she didn't care that she couldn't make a sound while she cried because she already yelled so much. Why did things not go her way? All she wanted to do was have a regular life... she wanted a boyfriend... or a girlfriend... Yet she was made fun of for expressing her feelings to Sam at first and now this? The world was cruel to her...

A knock came to the door, "Luna? it's me, Lincoln, you wanna talk?" He asked

Luna sat up and whipped her tears away and smiled a little, She always found this kinda funny, Lincoln was her little brother but he would act like everyone's older brother, always defending his little siblings from bullies, making sure the right guy or girl was ok to date his older siblings. It amazed her how nice he was to all of them, she knew that being the only brother in a house full of girls must have been hard for him.

She got down off her bed and opened the door, "Hey, Lil' Bro" Luna said, sadness was laced in her voice.

"Hey Luna," Lincoln said as he let himself in, "You wanna talk about what happened today?" He asked

Luna wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it, would lincoln even know about how she felt?

"Luan talked about something that I told her was a secret... and now most of the school knows..." Luna said as tears fell from her eyes,

"was it about that boy you had a crush on?" Lincoln asked

"y-yeah..." Luna replied "It turns out he just wanted to get closer to Luan"

"Oh..." Lincoln said "if it makes you feel any better I know what it's like to be rejected," Lincoln told her

Luna sniffed and looked to her brother, "how do you know?" She asked

Lincoln made a soft smirk, "I've asked out plenty of girls, some I've really had a crush on for a long time, but they said i was just not their type or said they had something better to do..."

Luna saw the hurt in her brother's eyes and she felt bad, she didn't know that he had gone through some of those things, Lincoln never really talked about his social life in school, he always talked about how his grades were or what he and Clyde did. To be honest this is the first time she had ever heard of lincoln having girl trouble.

"I-I'm sorry about that bro... I didn't know" Luna replied

Lincoln shook his head, "it's ok, it's not really that big of a deal" he told Luna "I mean it hurts there's no doubt about that, but It's not like I planned on getting married to them" Lincoln said with a chuckle

Luna chuckled at that too, She always remembered when She, Leni and Lori would tell Lincoln all about how girls would kiss him as he got older and how he used to say he would never like a girl in his life, he said girls were "Icky"

"See you smiling!" Lincoln declared with a smile

Luna scoffed, "no I wasn't," she said trying not to smile

"Yeah, you did! I made you feel better!" Lincoln said

"No, I'm mad!" Luna said with a smile

"See! I knew I could get you to smile!" Lincoln said

Luna sighed with a smile on her face, "ok, ok, You win Bro" Luna replied

Lincoln nodded, "Luna, I'm here if you need to talk," Lincoln told her "and that guy must be insane to reject someone like you, Anybody would be lucky to have you"

Lincolns words made Luna feel warm inside, She smiled and nodded her head at him, "thanks bro, If only there were more guys out there like you" Luna replied

Lincoln left the room and Luna smiled, Why couldn't she find a guy like her brother, why does she always meet boys who wanna hook up with her because of her body? or because they wanna show off? Lincoln was better then all the other guys at her school, He was caring, always worried about others then he did about himself, he went out of his way to make all of his sisters happy, even if they got on his nerves sometimes. That's just the way he was, always caring about his family, no matter what. Why couldn't a guy like lincoln be in her life?

Whatever girl Lincoln would date or maybe even marry, she was lucky. Yet when Luna thought about Lincoln being with a girl, she felt a pit in her stomach, like something she hat just wanted to break out of her insides. It was odd but she ignored that feeling and walked out of her room, she was still very mad with Luan, but she would try and forgive her sister

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln's day was... about as normal as you would expect with being an only boy to a house full of girls. Lincoln woke up to realize it was Saturday, He got up and looked outside his door to see that there was already a long line, however since they weren't in a rush, Lincoln decided to hold it in and see what everyone else was up to. He walked down the stairs and ducked as a tennis ball flew over his head.

"Sorry about that Linc! Just practicing!" Lynn told him

Lincoln just smiled, "it's cool, I didn't get hit," He told her

He walked to see lily in her booster seat and she was being fed by lucy, he looked over to see Luan eating some eggs, He did notice that she looked a little down, Lincoln made himself a bowl of Cereal and sat next to her.

"Hey Luan, you ok?" Lincoln asked

Luan looked to her brother, "Hey Linc, yeah I'm fine it's... It's just that Luna still mad at me" Luan told him

Lincoln nodded, "It's understandable, I mean you did hurt her feelings, and even after she got rejected," Lincoln said

"I know..." Luan replied, "I'm trying to show her that I'm sorry, but she just won't budge" Luan finished

"Just give her some time, Luna will forgive you later on," Lincoln told her

Luan nodded and smiled, "thanks Linc," Luan said and she went back to eating, Lincoln smiled and continued to eat as well.

Lincoln finished his food and washed his bowl. He then headed upstairs to read his comic book and see if Clyde wanted to hang out later. As soon as he got upstairs he heard music being played, he smiled and went to Luan and Luna's room, Inside he saw Luna playing her guitar softly, She also began to sing,

**_"You don't know what hell you put me through, to have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you... To feel the weight in arms I'd never use... It's the God that heroin prays to..."_ **

Lincoln felt something come over him, The song was somewhat hypnotic, it made him think, The song was about love, there was no doubt, but it felt like it was about something else... it was the feeling of wanting something... or Someone. He listened to the rest of the song,

**_"It feels good, girl, it feels good!"_** She said in a loud but hushed voice **_"It feels good, girl, it feels good! it feels good, girl, it feels good... Oh to be alone with you..."_**

Lincoln walked in and smiled, "that was a good song Luna," Lincoln said

Luna Squeeled and turned to her brother, "You scared me, bro!" Luna said

"Sorry" Lincoln replied "I heard you singing and I couldn't help it"

Luna sighed with a smile, "it's cool dude, Just warn me next time" Luna said

"Sure thing" Lincoln replied, "by the way, what was that song called?"

"To Be Alone by Hoizer" Luna replied

"Oh, It's kinda sad" Lincoln replied

"Yeah, it is, but it helps me not feel so blue" Luna replied

Lincoln nodded, "That's fine, I read or watch TV to help me not feel sad," Lincoln said

Luna Smiled, "everyone needs a way to vent, this is mine"

"Yeah" Lincoln replied, "Luna are you ok?"

Luna looked at him. The only thing she could see in his face was full of concern, Concern for her and her only. She had never seen anyone look at her like that.

Luna shook her head to get out of her trance and just looked to him, "I'm fine dude, just... it's gonna be a while before I can get over this" Luna replied

Lincoln nodded, "well like I said if you need to talk I'm just down the hall," He said with a smile before leaving. Luna waved her brother goodbye and saw him enter his room.

* * *

.

.

.

Luna turned and sat in her bean-bag chair and she then looked up to the ceiling.

**{he's just trying to be nice... he doesn't care about you}**

Luna shook her head, "No, that's not true, Lincoln cares about me, He cares about all of us"

**{Really? Remember, you're a loser, no one will ever care or love you!}**

"Shut up" Luna mumbled

**{You know it's true, as soon as a hot girl comes into his life he won't have time for anyone else, especially you}**

"That's. Not. True." Luna said

**{Look deep inside yourself, you know it's true! No one will ever love you!}**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Luna cried

She snapped out of her anger and saw that she was holding onto her guitar so hard that her palms began to bleed a little...

"Why Can't I be loved...?" Luna asked herself "Why can't someone like Lincoln be in my life?"

Lincoln was like the perfect boyfriend, He was kind, he cared about others, he knew how to cheer people up, he was everything a girl could want. Luna would do anything to have a boy like him... like him...

No there was no one like Lincoln, Lincoln was one of a kind. There was no one like him... Luna knew that...

But what if she could have him? What if she could be with him?

"No, No, No, He's my brother... that's... it's wrong..." Luna told herself

But she knew deep down... those words betrayed her...


	2. Wonderwall

**_"_ _When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew_ _" -_ _William Shakespear_ **

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln was sitting on the couch watching his favorite show, and it was about to go into the next episode when the front door opened, he then saw Leni walk in and she slammed the door and ran upstairs. Lincoln looked back to the TV, and then to the stairs, and then back to the TV, and then back to the Stairs.

He sighed and got off the couch and headed up to Lori and Leni's room. when he reached the door he heard sniffles, Lincoln slowly opened the door to see Leni was on her bed and just staring at her notebook that held her designs for her outfits. He saw that she was still crying, so he walked into the room and greeted his sister

"hey Leni, you ok?" Lincoln asked

Leni sniffed and whipped her tears away and looked to her brother, "sorry Lincy, I'm ok" Leni replied

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked with his eyebrow raised, "you can tell me if somethings wrong Leni, you know that right?"

Leni sniffed and nodded with a frown on her face. She then looked to her brother with tears welling up in her eyes, "Lincoln do you think I'm smart?" Leni asked

Lincoln smiled, "Leni, your smart, not as smart as Lisa of course but that's ok too, neither am I"

this made Leni giggle a little and looked to her brother, "really? do you think I'm smart? for real?" She asked again

Lincoln nodded, and looked to his sister in the eye, "Leni, while you may not be in the right state of mind all the time, your kind and smart in so many ways, like fashion-wise, I mean who taught me how to stitch clothes?" Lincoln asked

"I did" Leni mumbled

Lincoln poked her, "what was that? I can't hear you" Lincoln with a smile

"I did! I did!" Leni giggled

"That's right! who helped me look cool during the school dance?" Lincoln asked

"I did!" Leni said

"That's right, now let me ask you something Leni, if you weren't smart would you know how to stitch? or know how to measure a person's size and width?" Lincoln asked

"No..." Leni replied

"Exactly!" Lincoln said "You may not be book smart like Lisa or Street smart like Lana, but You're smart in your way," Lincoln told her

Leni nodded and she hugged her brother then kissed him on the cheek for what seemed like a long time, "thanks Lincy, your totes the best brother ever!" Leni said

Lincoln's face went red and he nodded, "n-n-no problem Leni, I'm always here to help," Lincoln said

Leni nodded and Lincoln left the room, He walked to his room as he heard music coming from Luna and Luan's room, it wasn't sad music anymore but it was the regular rock and roll the Luna loved

"She must be doing better, I'll see if she wants to jam later," Lincoln said

Lincoln opened the door with a smile on his face, "Hey Luna, you wanna have a-a-a-a..." Lincoln began

Luna turned to her brother and stared at him, Lincoln was just frozen with a red face. Luna was wearing only her bra and panties as she was tuning her guitar

"Oh hey bro, what up?" Luna asked

Lincoln stared before he shook his head, "o-oh I-I was just wondering if you wanted to have a jam session later?"

"why not have one now dude?" Luna asked

"W-Well I don't think your current attire is ok for jamming out..." Lincoln said

Luna looked down and noticed she was only halfway changed, "Oh sorry bro, I was feeling better today so I turned on some music and just began tuning my guitar" Luna replied

"I-It's fine, I'll just come back later when your done changing" Lincoln replied "I'll just be downstairs," He said and he left the room.

* * *

.

.

.

**{did you see the way he looked at you? he thinks your disgusting}**

"No... He was blushing... he..." The words stuck in Luna's throat, the words almost made her feel sick but she needed to say them "He like me... he liked my body" She said

**{You're his sister! An Ugly one at that! he wouldn't fall for you!}**

"No he liked me... he's not like the others, he's not like luan, or Sam or anyone else," Luna said

**{your really in love with your brother!? you disgusting, once you tell him he'll think your disgusting! Filthy! He'll want nothing to do with you!}**

Tears began to form in Luna's eyes, "Shut up, you're not real"

**{Just because you tell yourself that doesn't mean it's true, just like all the other things you tell yourself}**

"No, Nothing you say is true... your not real!" Luan softly cried

**{Oh but I am Luna, I'm as real as your disgusting love for your brother!}**

"I. Said. Shut. Up." Luna gritted through her teeth.

**{You're a pig! a filthy Pig!}**

"SHUT UP!" Luna cried as she hit her head on her wall. She saw the small crack it made but there was no blood coming from her head, but she knew it was gonna leave a bruise. Luna began to change and she began to think

_'why is it so wrong that I love my brother? I mean people back then did it? wasn't it also in the bible? if it was so bad then why would god do something like that? it was so common then why not now? why was it considered a disgusting thing?'_ Luna thought to herself

Luna knew the cons of Incest, I mean who didn't? Genetic defects, Abnormalities, eta, eta, But people did it all the time, secretly of course... was it so bad to see a sibling like that? was it wrong to love someone that was related to her? To the world it was, but to Luna, it felt right, it felt so right... but she knew it was wrong, did she care? No. No one could understand her love for Lincoln. No one understood her... Except for Lincoln.

don't people say to follow your heart? Well, hers wanted to walk to lincoln...

* * *

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"_ _To love is to risk. Therefore, to love is to be brave_ _"_ **


	3. Smells like teen Spirit

**"Love is allowing someone to destroy you, but trusting them not to" - E. Lockhart**

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln Loud was the only boy out of a family filled with girls. While it was always a hassle to keep up with each sister who were all different in their respective ways, lincoln needed some time to himself, which was why he grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. He saw all of his friends and decided to see who could hang out with him There was Clyde who was listed as Clydethebride, then there was Rusty who was listed as Freckles, Zach who was listed as SyFy next was Liam who was just listed as Liam, and Finally there was Stella, who was labeled as "Girl"Friend. the first person he contacted was of course Clyde.

**[Manwitdeplan: Hey Clyde! you wanna hang out later?]**

**[Clydethebride: hey Linc, and yeah I can hang out later, what about the others tho?]**

**[Manwitdeplan: I'll see if they can hang out later]**

Lincoln then went to Rusty's contact but decided to put everyone in a group chat instead. as it would be easier for everyone to talk to one another.

**[Manwitdeplan: Hey Guys, me and Clyde wanna know if you can hang out today?]**

**[SyFy: Heck yeah man! I could use some fresh air, mom and dad are starting to bug me again]**

**[Freckles: Dude, count me in!]**

**[Liam: I'll see what if I can come, I don't know if I can tho, my mom's kinda in a mood]**

**["Girl"Friend: Maybe later guys, I gotta visit Family today]**

Lincoln smiled, he was sure today was gonna be a great day for him. He then began to type where they were gonna meet

Lincoln waited for their replied and they all agreed. Lincoln walked out of his room only to pump into Leni, and he fell back onto his butt.

"Oh! sorry, Lincy! I didn't see where I was going" Leni said

Lincoln shook his head, "Nah it's my fault, I was in a hurry" Lincoln replied

Leni nodded, "Ok" Leni replied, "but, Like, where are you off to?" Leni asked

"I'm meeting the guys at Gus's, we're gonna hang out" Lincoln replied

"Oh... I was hoping you could help me real quick" Leni asked,

"with what?"

"Well, I need to pick a dress since me and my friends are heading to a formal party that we were invited to, and I don't want to look, you know ugly" Leni replied

"Leni, you always look beautiful remember," Lincoln said "I'm sure you'll pick the right dress," Lincoln told her, hoping that was enough to throw her off and get to Gus's

"Aw! that's sweet of you Lincy, but I still need your opinion" Leni said

Lincoln looked at his sister and sighed, "fine... I'll help" he replied

Leni then hugged her brother, lincoln's face was almost covered by her chest. As the two walked out Luna exited the Bathroom, she saw her two siblings walk to Leni's Room

"Hey, Dude's what's up?" She asked

"Oh, Lincy's helping me look for a dress for a party I'm going to," Leni said

Luna nodded, "Cool, but don't you think a girl's perspective would be better dudette?" Luna asked

"Nah, Lincy's choice has always been good" Leni said bluntly

Luna sighed, "Fine, but I'll join in as well"

The three walked into the room and Leni decided to open her closet and grab most of the dresses in her closet. She lay them on her bed and picked up one. It was red with a bit of glitter in it, it looked very similar to what she was currently wearing, but the end of the shoulders and the neck were black with a small bump pattern.

"what about this one?" Leni asked

Lincoln looked at the dress and shook his head, "I don't think so, it's not your style" Lincoln said "try sticking with more of your color scheme"

Leni nodded and picked some dresses that were the same color as her current attire. Leni grabbed another dress. This one would reach her legs and it was tight on her body, allowing everyone who could see her slim figure. Leni held it against her body

"What do you think?" Leni asked

"I think it looks good sis," Luna said

"Same here," Lincoln said with a smile.

Leni smiled, "Thanks, Guys!" Leni replied "let me just try it on"

Leni then began to take off her gown with Lincoln still in the room. She was halfway up her body, allowing Lincoln to see her Light green laced panties, Lincolne felt his face heat up and Luna stopped Leni

"Ah! Luna! Like what are you doing!?" Leni cried

"Dude!" Luna said and pointed to Lincoln "There is a boy present!" Luna said

Leni then remembered that Lincoln was in her room and she flushed red, "Sorry L-Lincy! I Totes forgot!" Leni said

"I-I-I-I-It's Fine! I'm gonna start h-heading out and meet up with the g-guys!" Lincoln said as he quickly ran out the door

Luna just turned to her sister, "Not cool dude..." Luna said as she left to.

Luna walked to her room and took a ragged sigh, it took her everything not to punch Leni. What was she thinking!? she was getting undressed right in front of her brother!

What was worse was Luna saw the huge blush on Lincoln's face. Luna felt a little Jealous. She knew Leni was more developed than her, Luna had C-cup breasts while Leni was close enough to a D-cup. Not to mention Leni had a pear-shaped body that allowed her to have a slim figure that made her look like a model, Luna was skinny, but she didn't have the kind of body that men would gawk at. Luna didn't have the body that she wanted... The body that **_He_** Wanted.

Was Luna not _**beautiful**_ enough for Lincoln?

At the mere mention of that name in her head and what she was thinking before that made her feel regret.

She shouldn't be feeling for her brother, the boy that she shared blood with, the boy that she shared a home with, the boy that she shared siblings with... but no matter she kept coming back to that feeling, She wanted to fell Lincoln, to love him, to run her hands through his snow-white hair. She wanted to Love him.

She wanted to **_touch_** him. There was no denying her thoughts, her wants, her desires... She was a pig, she wanted to feel her brother inside of her... something no sibling should ever think about.

But to Luna, thinking about Lincoln and her becoming one, through the shared act of giving oneself to another... It was _**Bliss**_

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln had met up with his friends at Gus's Games and Grub. After eating some burgers and fries thanks to Clyde and Rusty, the boys played games such as some shooting games and even some classic games, like Pac-Man and Street-Fighter. After Lincoln beat Liam, the young boys went back to eat some more. While sitting down, Zach looked to his friends with a secret look

"Hey, you guys wanna hear something cool?" Zach asked

the other four boys turned to him with suspicion.

"what is it?" Rusty asked

Zach looked at his friends with a smile, "So I was home alone the other day and my parents were gone, I was gonna sneak into their room to just take five bucks, but I then noticed my dad's computer was halfway open, I turned it on and you won't believe what I saw!" Zach said

"What was it?" Lincoln asked

"Porn! Adult movies! All the naked Women you could want!" Zach said

Rusty almost choked on his fries, Clyde coughed harshly, Liam went wide-eyed and Lincoln was frozen. The boys were in their Teens and knew about porn, but none of them had the guts to look it up. Rusty didn't have a computer and his phone was monitored, Clyde had was just uneasy with looking at it, Liam was didn't think about it as he was crushing hard on Tabby, and Lincoln could never have time to himself.

"So, you guys wanna see~?" Zach asked with a smirk

The boys looked uneasy with the Idea. Liam was the first to speak

"I-I don't know..." Liam began "I don't think this is a good idea, I mean what if we get caught?"

"We won't, look we'll head back to my place and watch some videos," Zach said "this could help us in the long run"

Lincoln very much doubted his words. He had always heard about porn, he was told about it by some of his older friends and worst of all his parents. Yeah, that was embarrassing. He had always heard how it was amazing to watch it, but to him, it didn't feel right, Growing up with sisters he didn't like when guys hit on his older sisters, or even some of his younger sisters for that matter, he had never looked at a woman because of her body. Sure he thought some girls were hot but he didn't stare at their chest or their butts.

"I still don't know dude..." Clyde replied

"Come on guys it'll just be this one time I swear!" Zach said

Lincoln nodded, "I don't know, I mean what if Stella was here?" Lincoln said

"But she's not, so it's not like it's going to harm her," Zach said

Lincoln felt doubt in his chest. He looked inside himself to search for an answer, it's not like this was the first time he thought bout looking at naked women, going to the pool and seeing many girls in their swimsuits had made him stay in the water longer, he had seen many girls in bikinis, take Maggie for example. When Luan had invited her to come to the pool with them, Maggie wore a black Bikini with two blue sad faces on her breasts, and the underwear had the same face on it but it was on the backside. Lincoln couldn't help staring at it, he felt bad as he knew the two were dating one another, but he couldn't argue that she was hot. Lincoln sighed and found that maybe this wouldn't hurt right, I mean it wasn't going to change his life forever if he saw one naked girl right?

it took a while but the boy agreed and Zach lead them to his house. Lincoln was still very nervous but he kept telling himself that there was no harm to it. There would not be a huge mistake after watching a couple of videos.

If only the poor boy knew that this simple and natural risk, would lead to his whole life changes forever...

* * *

.

.

.

**Hey Everyone! I just wanna say that after the next Chapter We are going to pick up where the Comic left off. Now as I said before, If you haven't read Sketchtoon's THL Comic "The Secret" Then I recommend you read that to better understand what is happening in the story. Now after the next chapter I will be then bringing the Events of the Comic into the story, but it all won't be the word for word as I am writing the story with different outcomes and Certain events will change.**

**Also, you can Find Sketchtoons on:**

**P a treon: Sketchtoons**

**Insta: skttoons**


	4. Closer

**"Love: it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you... it will set you free" - Mumford and Son's**

* * *

.

.

.

It was Currently 12:00 at night in The Loud House. Luna Loud, the resident rocker couldn't sleep, she didn't know why, but she was awake the entire time. She moved around, took off her blanket, put her blanket back on, counted sheep, closed her eyes, and tried to relax, but nothing worked. She couldn't go to bed.

"Dude, why can't I sleep?" She asked herself,

She decided to get down from her bed and go down to the kitchen to get something to drink. She put on her slippers and headed downstairs, as she was about to head down the stairs but she then saw light coming from lincoln's room she also noticed that his door was slightly cracked.

_'what's he doing?'_ she asked herself.

She decided to investigate, so she went closer to the door, but as she did, she heard the faint noise of something, as she got closer she could hear the sounds more clearly, she heard what sounded like a females voice, she knew it wasn't real, as she could hear the sound of it coming out of an electronic. She got close but when she did she couldn't believe what she saw. Her brother had his hands down his pants and was stroking his dick!

in his other hand was his phone, she could now hear the moaning of a woman, however, Luna couldn't take her eyes off the sight of her brother playing with himself, he was only wearing his boxers and his orange shirt, she watched as his hand went up and down on his dick, she saw that his shirt also showed some of his upper body, she saw the abs of Lincoln loud, they were visible but they weren't like the ones you would see on bodybuilders. Luna then began to feel a wet sensation forming in her panties.

_'N-No... I-I'm not getting turned on by my b-brother'_ Luna told herself

But her hand betrayed her, as it slowly went down to her panties and touched her vagina, it was indeed soaked with her fluids. She quickly pulled her hand away and decided to confront her brother. Even if she was turned on she couldn't let this slide, what if the twins or Lisa walked in on him. She opened the door and in a whisper called to her brother

"Lincoln," She said

Her brother jumped and he quickly dropped his phone on his bed and looked at his sister

"Luna!?" Lincoln whispered but he was indeed startled

"W-What were you doing?" Luna asked but she was already aware of it

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" he cried in a hushed tone.

* * *

.

.

.

The two sat in silence, all that was heard was the ticking of the second hand of the clock. The time was now 12:06.

Luna sat to Lincoln's left and Lincoln looked down in shame. Luna knew that he must have been feeling terrible about the situation, but she needed to be the older sister right now, she couldn't think about... about his dick.

"You... you saw everything?" Lincoln asked

Luna looked at him and sighed, "what were you thinking Linc?" Luna asked, "what if the twins or Lisa?"

Lincoln's head fell into his hands, "I-I don't know! I don't know what came over me!" he said

Luna looked at him and she felt bad, he was only doing what most teens did, but she still couldn't let it slide, she loved her brother... she loved him more than a brother... but she needed to be his sister... not his... not his lover.

"My Friend Zach showed me this Adult Film a-and I-I couldn't get it out of my head!" Lincoln cried "I'm always around you, Lori and Leni and you guys are just so pretty, and it doesn't help that you walk in your underwear sometimes, and then I thought back to when you were in just your bra and panties... god I feel disgusting for even saying that..." Lincoln said as he felt sick

He knew what was about to come, the shouting of Luna, the hatred and disgust in her eyes looking at him... he just couldn't help it.

"You... You think I'm pretty?" Luna asked

Lincoln moved his head away from his hands and looked at his older sister, she had a slight blush on her face and she looked a little... pleased? Did... Did Luna like what he said? was she ok with what he said? Fearing she might tell he answered

"I-I think you're gorgeous," Lincoln said

Luna then looked at him, "be honest. Do you... do you think Leni's prettier than me?" Luna asked

Lincoln looked worried, "No! Your both pretty I don't-"

"Do you like being around me? is it so bad being my brother?" Luna asked

Lincoln shook his head rapidly, "what! No! I love you! You're my sister!" Lincoln cried

Silence filled the room again and Lincoln looked down in sadness

"Are you gonna tell?" Lincoln asked

Luna turned her head and looked at her brother. She saw the fear and pain in his eyes, she knew what would happen if she told, but she didn't want to tell. She just heard him admit that he has thoughts about her... thoughts that are similar to hers.

"D-Do you wanna touch me?" Luna asked

Lincoln looked stunned and Luna used this to grab his left hand and slowly bring it up to her B-Cup breasts and pressed it against it. Lincoln felt how soft it was, how amazing it was t have in his hands.

"Whenever you feel like that again... you can come to me," Luna said in a soft and seductive tone "you can touch me... Do you want to do that?" She asked him as she leaned to him

"Yes..." Lincoln said, his voice shaky but it wasn't out of fear, it was out of being nervous.

"You can kiss me... you can touch me... would you like that?" Luna asked as she leaned in and kissed Lincoln

They then allowed their tongues to explore each other's mouths, they could taste the saliva of the other and softly felt the other's teeth. They parted and a string of saliva was all that connected them until it broke and it hung from Luna's lips

"I... would..." Lincoln replied to her earlier question

Luna looked at her brother and saw the lust in his eyes, she felt her body heat up and her heart racing. whatever came next, they didn't care, all that matter was to quickly feel the other.

"You're fucked up..." Luna said

she then grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her body, allowing Lincoln to get a view of her chest, the mounds of flesh were so tempting to suck on. Lincoln wanted nothing more than that. wasn't forbidden fruit the best?

"...But I'm fucked up too" Luna continued, "I think we're here for a reason, we need each other..." Luna said as she moved closer to him

Her hot breath was felt on Lincoln's skin. Overcome with Lust, Lincoln nodded and leaned closer to Luna.

"I think we're here to be together..." Lincoln began "To be like this forever..." he finished

they kissed again, the softness of the other's lips and the dancing of tongues in their mouths only filled the urge of the other.

"Then why are we two, when we should be one?" Luna asked

She took off Lincoln's shirt as they continued to kiss, Luna's hands roamed the body of her brother, feeling the toned muscles of his arms and she slowly traced her hands along his abs, as they felt strong yet there was still some fat over them.

Lincoln's hands did the same, he slowly moved his hands to her boobs, and he groped the mounds and he felt her moan within his mouth, he held it gently in his hand and moved it in circles. Each touch Lincoln was giving Luna made her pussy trip with her fluids.

Her hands pulled at the hem of his boxers, she pulled them down and felt his stiff dick, she looked at it and saw that it was big, maybe around 6-7 inches, something she didn't expect him to have but then again, Lincoln was full of surprises. She slowly stroked his dick up and down and she heard the ragged breaths of Lincoln, each inhales and exhales of air turned her on, it let her know that she was doing a good job. She began to move faster only for Lincoln's breaths to become more rugged, she then felt his hands move to her panties and his fingers first entered and they touched her moist pussy.

Luna shivered at his touch as if Ice was against her skin, his finger entered her folds and she felt the sensation of something moving in her folds. The two kept touching the other, but before they could reach their peaks of pleasure they stopped and Luna slowly dropped her panties on the ground and her fluids were indeed tripping from the excitement. She then put her legs around his waist and guided his dick against her soaking pussy.

"L-Luna... are you... are you sure about this?" Lincoln asked with ragged breaths

Lincoln didn't own any condoms even though he should have them. It was just embarrassing to ask for them

"Don't worry... It's... It's a safe day" She told him

Slowly she lowed her body onto Lincoln's Dick, she could feel a little precum trip from the tip and slowly the tip made its way in and it broke her hymen. Luna released a grunt of pain as she was no longer a virgin. Neither was Lincoln.

"Luna, You not hurt are you?" Lincoln asked

She shook her head, "I just need to get used to it..." Luna replied "let's just start moving"

With that said, Luna began to bounce her hips on Lincoln, and with each thrust, she felt her insides expand, and because the foreplay had gotten her to turn on, her walls wrapped around Lincoln.

"L-Luna! You're... You're so tight!" Lincoln grunted

"Oh, Lincoln~!" Luna said "I... I can't take it anymore~!" She cried

She thrust her hips harder and she could feel the orgasm coming, Lincoln also felt that he was reaching his peak, Luna felt this as well as he began twitching inside her.

"Luna I-I'm cumming!" Lincoln cried

"Oh, Lincoln~! Me To~! I-I...!

The two's peaks come, Lincoln quickly pulled out and small strands of seamen tripped from the entrance of Luna's pussy while the rest fell to the floor, Luna's juices also came and mixed with the seamen that were on her entrance.

The two both took quick and ragged breaths of air and felt exhausted, Luna felt limp and her body rested on Lincoln, her head on his shoulders as he felt her hot breaths again, the two covered in sweat. The excitement was too much for either of them, Luna grabbed a tissue and cleaned off her juices and Lincolns seaman while Lincoln grabbed one as well and wiped the rest off the floor. Luna put her shirt back on and Lincoln did the same with his clothes, knowing that she could barely move, Luna slept with Lincoln that night. the two looked at the other and smiled. This was love indeed.

.

.

* * *

**Forbidden fruit tasted the best right? But there's a reason it's forbidden... as these two's fruit... it about to rot away...**


	5. Paint it, Black

**_"All that you are Is all I'll ever need" - Ed Sheeren_ **

**This chapter was inspired by Swain's version of the Comic. We are close to where the first comic of Sketchtoons begins.**

* * *

.

.

.

it's been a week since Luna and Lincoln had done what the world considered disgusting and a sin. Did they care? No, not at all, all that mattered was each other. the two were closer then any sibling could be, both in body and in mind. However, Luna began to feel more Jelouse when Lincoln was taken by his older siblings, but not as much as when Leni took him. It made her blood boil. Lincoln noticed this and told her that she had nothing to worry about, that she would be there for her no matter what and that no one would get in-between them. Luna trusted her brother and whenever he told her that she calmed down, but she still couldn't help the feeling of betrayal coming soon, and she knew someone close was going to betray her once again.

Currently, Luna was waiting outside of Lincolns door, it was a Saturday so they didn't need to go to school, so she waited in her PJ's outside of Lincoln's door waiting for him to start stirring, she didn't wait long, she still needed to keep up her daily routine, so before arriving at his door she brushed her hair a little and then went to eat breakfast with her Dad, Mom, Lori, and Lynn. After she was done she was asked to wake up her siblings, so she walked up the stairs to wake up her siblings, after waking up luan, the twins, Lucy, she then went to Lincolns room and waited for him to get up, which wasn't very long, she only waited for five minutes before waking up.

She saw Lincoln's door open and she looked to it, there her brother walked out in his white shirt and Orange shorts, he rubbed his eyes and his hair was a little bit of a mess, but all he would have to do was wet it and comb it and it would be fine. Lincoln's hand's left his eyes and he saw his sister, a blush appeared on his face, but a smile also made its way onto it as well

"Hey Luna," He said with a loving tone, more love than his other greeting to his sisters

"H-Hey Linc," Luna said with a blush as well

"Were y-you waiting for me?" he asked

"A little, but it wasn't that long" Luna replied

Lincoln nodded, "ok good, I don't want you to miss breakfast," Lincoln told her

"Don't worry about it bro, I already ate" Luna replied

"Good," Lincoln said "I don't want you missing because of me"

This was why she loved him. This was why she fucking loved him! He cared for her, more than anyone in the world. He cared about his family, cared how they felt.

they went downstairs as Lincoln had not yet eaten. They sat and talked with their family, Luan and Luna were still not on much of speaking terms but it was fine, they still had some small talk here and there. Lincoln then got a call on his Cellphone and looked at the caller ID, however so did Luna.

"Hey, Stella What's up?" Lincoln asked on the other end

 **[Hey Lincoln, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today?]** She asked on the other end

"Sure, I think I'm free today" Lincoln replied

**[Cool, can we meet at the Purpin' Burger? around maybe 12?]**

"Yeah, that's fine"

**[cool, see you then]**

Lincoln ended the call and headed to his room and got dressed for the day. As he was done he noticed Lily was in her bed now awake.

"Hey Lily, good morning" Lincoln greeted his youngest sister

She groaned and then rubbed her eyes and saw her favorite (and only) Brother, "what time is it?" She asked

"it's 10:15" Lincoln replied

"So I missed breakfast?" Lily asked

"Yeah, but I'm sure Lynn will let you have an energy bar" Lincoln replied

Lily smiled "thanks Lincoln," She said and closed her door to change.

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln was heading downstairs and was going to walk out the door until a familiar voice called him

"where are you going, bro?" Luna asked

Lincoln turned and smiled at her, "I was gonna go hang with Stella, were meeting at the Purpin' Burger" Lincoln said

"Just Stella? Is Clyde or the others meeting you there?" Luna asked

Lincoln noticed something was a little bit different with her voice but kept answering her questions, "I Forgot to ask, but I'll ask her when I get there" Lincoln replied

Luna smiled and nodded, "sure just... come home safe ok?"Luna asked

"I will, bye Luna," Lincoln said

But before he left, and when no one was looking he gave her a peck on the cheek and left the house. Luna smiled and touched her cheek.

"huh, that was totes weird" came a voice

Luna was startled and she turned to see Leni, Luna's face went back to a bored expression and looked to Leni, "what was weird about it?" Luna asked with a hidden glare

"It's just, like, Lincy's never kissed anyone on the cheek before he leaves the house," Leni said

"So, maybe it was just something new he's trying?" Lune replied,

"huh, do you think I should kiss him on the cheek when I leave?" Leni asked with a questioned look

Luna's blood boiled, but she needed to keep calm, she couldn't do anything or yell at her for kissing lincoln on the cheek, he was her brother, but it still made her mad, she wanted it to be something between her and Lincoln.

"Y-You can give it a try," Luna said through her teeth

"Ok!" Leni said with a smile

Luna just nodded in response and went upstairs.

She didn't know why she was still made, Lincoln was her sister's brother too, it's not like she was planning on taking him away from her.

**{there you go, still not seeing the truth}**

"No, Get out of my head" Luna mumbled

**{what? don't want me telling you the hard truth?}**

"It's not true" Luna replied

**{Oh, come on! Do you really think he still cares for you? he only wanted you for a quick fuck}**

"No... He didn't"

**{then why is he out on a date with Stella?}**

"I-It's not a date, their j-just friends," Luna said through her gritted teeth

**{really? as soon as he fucks Stella your a goner, when will you realize that your nothing, just a pig wallowing in the mud}**

"NO, I am Not!" Luna stated

**{but you know who will be better for him~?}**

"Don't you-"

**{I think you know who~}**

"I said don't you dare! I-"

**{Leni would be so much better for him!}**

Luna punched the wall. Her knuckles began to turn red and sting. Luna shook her hand to get rid of the pain.

Lincoln was hers.

He wouldn't cheat on her.

Lincoln wasn't like the others, he was loyal. But she still felt sick and mad, not at lincoln, but at every girl, he hung out with. Each and every one of them was trying to take him away. Take him away from _HER._

Luna wasn't gonna let that happen. She wasn't gonna let Stella take her brother away. Or let Leni either...


	6. I fall Apart

Lincoln arrived at the Purpin' Burger. There already waiting was Stella, She was wearing her white shirt that had red on the collar of the neck and sleeves and the red star in the middle of it, along with her black skirt.

"Hey, Linc! What's up?" She asked with a smile

"Not Much" Lincoln replied

"Same here," Stella said with a smile and hints of red spread across her cheeks

"So are the guys coming or is it just us?" Lincoln asked

Stella nodded, "It's just us dude, I realized that we don't spend a lot of time together," She told him

Lincoln realized that was true, but didn't feel bad, in a way the two were similar. Lincoln had to take care of each of his sisters, even the older ones sometimes, while Stella had to help her stressed parents... or now a parent.

Stella's dad was driving when he saw a Fuel Truck slam into an SUV and went to help, he managed to save the two people in the SUV but he and the driver of the Fuel truck died as it seemed some of the gas in the truck caught fire and it exploded. Stella's mother had been over-working herself, and Stella helped her mom whenever she needed it.

Stella was depressed for some time but determined to help her mother and to keep living her life, she went to therapy for a year and managed to get her depression under control.

"So, after we eat what are we gonna do?" Lincoln asked

"W-Well, There's a new movie about Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack meeting with Ms. Jenga and fighting Ms. Fatal, We could go see that" Stella suggested

"That be great!" Lincoln said with a smile

Stella beamed and her smile grew and the red on her cheeks grew. They first ate and then walked to the Theater

* * *

Nearby, Luna Loud was watching the scene playout, She noticed Stella's blush as she asked Lincoln to the movies. Luna knew what the Bitch was doing! She was trying to take Lincoln away from her.

**{He's not yours, remember?}**

Luna ignored the voice

**{You think that ignoring me will make me vanish?}**

Luna still didn't respond

**{Fine, Ignore me, but I think you should take my advice}**

Luna shook her head, it seemed she was going off the deep end, a voice speaking to her from her head, and suggesting something like... that!

However, Luna had considered the option, but she still didn't agree with it. However, after seeing Lincoln with Stella made her jealous as well as wanting to strangle the girl, however when she saw Stella another person's face came to mind. Leni. She didn't know why, but somehow the ditzy sister appeared in her mind.

* * *

.

.

.

Lincoln and Stella entered the room where the movie was being played. it was weird as they when they entered it was pretty much baren, only a middle-aged couple was seen as well as one guy in the middle row.

The two got the best seats in the house as they had gotten in the back where they could see clearly. Before they entered, the two bought pop-corn and drinks. they found their seats and sat as the trailers played.

As the movie started, Stella had put her hand on Lincolns, Lincoln not thinking anything of it was fine with it.

The movie progressed it began to get more active, it turns out that Ms. Jenga and Ms. Fatal are sisters while Ace's love interest, Becky Roder, has just died. Lincoln couldn't take the heartbreak anymore! As the movie continued, Stella lied her head on his shoulder and that's when Lincoln knew something was up, he looked to Stella and she looked back at him.

"You tired?" he asked

Stella shook her head, "no, it's just... your comfy" Stella told him

Lincolns face flushed red and nodded, "t-thanks" he replied

"Lincoln"

"yeah?"

Stella then pressed her lips onto his, and Lincoln was stunned, he slowly pulled away,

"W-What was that for?" Lincoln asked

"I-I'm sorry Lincoln, it's just... I know I told you that I wanted to be friends, but after everything that's been going on with me, you've been there for me the most, and I... I started to get feelings for you... I was just hoping you feel the same..." Stella replied

Lincoln couldn't reply as he was in shock, He didn't want to let her down as he had feelings for her to, but he was with... Luna in a way and it would feel like he betrayed her in away. He needed to come up with a plan, one that would benefit the three of them...

"Stella, I-I have feelings for you to and Maybe we could see where this goes?" Lincoln asked

Stella smiled at him and nodded, "sure, we can take things at any pace you want" Stella said

The two smiled and lincoln feeling brave gave her a quick peck on her lips and they returned to the movie.

Lincoln was gonna tell Luna about his plan, it was to keep his and her relationship a secret. They wouldn't want something like that to come out. It would be their little Secret.

Unaware that a certain Rocker had snuck in and listened to their current conversation... Feeling betrayed, she would have a special talk with Lincoln when he got home. A conversation that would remind him how much she was better than Stella. Better than Leni... Better than any girl that wanted him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short, I felt that if I tried to write any more then I could think of, I would ruin the story.**

**Now I wanted to let you know that thanks to someone's advice (Thank you Rando) That I will be taken the story in my own direction, but still be somewhat loyal to the source material, but again certain aspects will change.**

**As for the next chapter, It will take place after chapter 1 of Sketchtoons comic, but I will try to focus more on Luan, Leni, and Stella in the next chapter as they will be important in the coming story. Also, there may or may not be a sequel to this story in the works, while it is still early, I already know where and how I want this story to end.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! stay tuned!**


End file.
